Flames of Change
by OblivionDTD
Summary: What would have happened if Jove Justice had never died in that fire? If Ga'ran had been stopped before she could do anything? Well, at the very least, a certain horned, red-vested attorney would have a stable family life. So let's do that shall we. Let's change the story. My first attempt at an Ace Attorney fic. Please leave a review or ask a question on my tumblr @obliviondtd


I woke up in an unfamiliar place. It was bright - almost blindingly so - and the white light of what must have been morning only reflected off of the bleach-white surroundings. White walls, white floors, white ceilings. White sheets, white clothes, white blankets. Only the machines surrounding me held a variable color to the rest of the room. The dull beeping of a heart monitor and various different near-silent whirring sounds from various different machines were all that could be heard aside from my own quiet breathing. It wouldn't take a forensic investigator to figure out where I was. A hospital. And a Khura'inese one at that. I'd assumed as much, at the very least, since I didn't remember leaving the country. The last I remembered, I was invited to the Palace to play for the Royal Family of Khura'in. I'm a musician, after all. Still, the invitation surprised me; It was a real honor. It's not everyday that one gets invited to perform for royalty. I was also hoping my son would be able to make friends with the young prince. They were only a year apart, after all. But it was strange…. Going to the palace was the last thing I remembered. I took a deep breath to calm myself, knowing that getting upset would solve nothing. First, and most importantly, I had to find my wife and son. Their safety came before all else.

I rose slowly from the hospital bed, just barely keeping myself upright on legs weak from lack of use. Just how long had I slept? As I continued to struggle with such a basic function as walking the door to the room slid open, and in walked a man I recognized all too well. Medium length black hair slicked back, with dark green eyes, tan skin and what seemed to be a permanent smile plastered on his face. It was unmistakeable. I tried to speak but my voice wouldn't come. How long has my throat been this dry?

"Good to see you're up and moving, Jove! Though you seem to be having a bit trouble with the 'moving' part, eh? Hah-ha ha ha ha ha!" This man was Dhurke Sahdmadhi. Husband of the Queen of Khura'in, Amara Sigatar Khura'in, and the most successful defense attorney in the entire kingdom. He's known for his boisterous and outspoken personality, as well as his never-say-die creed. "It's, 'A Dragon Never Yields', actually. I'd have thought you'd have picked up on that at this point. Though I also thought you would have given me your name properly, as well. I had to find out from your wife after the incident." The mention of an 'incident' struck a few warning bells in my head and I snapped back to the reality of the situation. I woke up in a hospital with no memories of how I got there or even why I was there. I didn't know where my wife and son were, or even if they were alright. Though if Dhurke's last statement stood for anything, they were, at the very least, safe. Trying to force my voice from a throat that was too dry, I finally addressed some of my inquiries.

"Dhurke, this may sound odd but…" I took a breath to steady myself before continuing, keeping my voice as steady as possible, "what exactly happened? I...can't seem to remember anything past arriving at the palace." Dhurke's normally cheerful expression fell from his face. In it's place, his countenance took on a more serious expression. I wasn't sure whether that was just cause to worry or not. "And you mentioned my wife...Is she alright? What about my son? Is Apollo safe?" He nodded lightly and I relaxed just a bit, not yet convinced enough that his nod was meant as an answer. Though, at the very least, his expression was not apologetic or sympathetic. I greatly hoped that meant they were unharmed.

"Well, Thalassa and Apollo are both doing just fine." I let out a sigh of relief as my main worry was finally assuaged. "As for the incident…where should i start?" Dhurke let out a heavy sigh and my worries returned with a vengeance. "You came to the palace with Apollo. I met you out in the courtyard and we made our way to my wife's private quarters to meet with her and our son, Nahyuta. Nahyuta was being fussy so I stepped out to put him down for a nap. Next thing I knew there were guards everywhere saying that Amara's sister had planned to assassinate her. Fortunately, we were able to get there before she was able to do any irreparable damage. Unfortunately, she managed to escape and we haven't been able to catch her yet. From what I could tell, she struck you on the back of the head and you fell unconscious. Guess she hit you harder than I thought." I was stunned silent; it was a lot to take in. However, I supposed I should give thanks to this Holy Mother the people of Khura'in worship. Things could have turned out a lot worse for all of them. Though one question popped into my mind at this information.

"Why did she do it? Why would Ga'ran try to kill her own sister?" Dhurke shrugged, clearly not privy to that knowledge, at least not at the time. I supposed it was easy enough to imagine. Her older sister was a queen, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. It was likely jealousy - pining for her sister's status - that drove her to such measures. "Well, regardless, I'd like to see my family if I could." The smile returned to Dhurke's countenance, and he laughed wholeheartedly. Signalling for me to sit back down before I fell over, he left to call Thalassa and Apollo. After everything I'd just learned, I couldn't wait to see their faces again.

* * *

Tears formed in Thalassa's eyes as she stood in the doorway, staring at me as though she'd seen a ghost. For all that I'd heard of the incident, I couldn't blame her. They were a small family with not much more than a small home and the clothes on their back. For something so major to occur around them, it was almost as though everything they knew was being brought into question. I couldn't do much more than smile gently at her, and she mirrored the sentiment back as we stayed in silence. That is, until the silence was broken by a tiny figure, wrapped in a red blanket, who had just woken from his nap. His big, tired brown eyes grew wider when he saw me and a large, toothless smile splayed across his face. He giggled gleefully, reaching tiny arms out to me from across the room. Only then did Thalassa finally bridge the gap between us, and laid the laughing bundle that was our son in my arms. Tiny hands reached up and grabbed my face and I found myself overcome with such overwhelming joy and pride. Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face and I was laughing along with him. My wife sat beside me, leaning on my arm and smiling with eyes filled with unshed tears. We were all startled and afraid after what happened. But now, it seemed our lives were returning to peaceful, happy normality. And when a little voice suddenly called out "Papa" for the first time, it truly felt that life couldn't get much better.

The ensuing months were hectic, between the trials and trying to get back to work - even though Dhurke insisted I take the time off and let them take care of everything for a while. The news of what happened spread quickly and, before I knew it, my family had all but become overnight celebrities. I tried to keep my family out of the path of Khura'inese natives and international reporters alike. Eventually, it got to the point where we were invited to stay in the palace to keep us out of the public eye. As quickly as it all started, six months had passed, but people were still curious. At this point, Apollo had started learning more words and was trying to stand (though he hadn't quite got it down just yet). He and Nahyuta, Dhurke's son, became close over those months, to the point where one could say that were nearly inseparable. Overall, I'd had to say things had worked out for the best. Everyone was safe, unharmed, and happy. Apollo had made a friend. I'd even seen Thalassa performing a magic act for the boys once. It was the first time since she left the Troupe Gramarye that she'd performed any of the spectacular illusions she was known for. This was the most carefree we'd been in a long time, and I didn't know if I could possibly be happier.

* * *

It's been 6 years since the incident that nearly destroyed our families. 6 years since the miracle that saved us at the last minute. I've become quite the well-known musician here in Khura'in. Even my wife has gone back into performing through wonderful displays of magic that almost seem real, if not for the knowledge they were all illusions. We've also written and sung a few songs together, but she prefers not to sing for anyone other than myself and our son (which causes Apollo to become incredibly embarrassed). Apollo has started school (by which I mean, is being tutored alongside Nahyuta) and the boys are as lively as ever. Though that's not always a good thing, as they both almost drowned in a river during a camping trip in the mountains this last summer. That's one way to nearly give a parent a heart attack.

All in all, our lives have returned to some semblance of peace. However, there was still the unsolved matter of what became of Ga'ran. The police were still searching. The guardsmen were on high alert. We've tried to return to our normal lives and, while we've been mostly successful, there are still times that I worry for my family's safety. To be honest, that's the reason I asked Dhurke to have Apollo tutored. As much as I would love to see my son live a normal life and go to a normal school, there's too much risk. At least when he's at the palace, I know he's safe.

There were times I thought about leaving Khura'in; that maybe it would be safer elsewhere. But I can't seem to bring myself to leave this place. The people here have been kind to me and my family; it's such a warm and welcoming place. Besides, I couldn't rightfully take Thalassa and Apollo away from the life they've known all these years. Perhaps Thalassa would be able to adjust, but not Apollo. No, he's spent his whole life here. This place, its people, and its ways. They're all he's ever known. Not to mention, his only friend is here. Nahyuta and Apollo are always so happy when they're together, I can only imagine the sadness and the tears if I were to try and take that away. That is something that I never want to see. I never want to see the people I love cry. If I can prevent that, I will. All this means is that I will have to take extra precautions to ensure their safety if anything were to happen. I believe I'm up to the challenge. We'll be fine!

* * *

It's strange, you'd think after 12 years I would be used to the beauty of this place. The sky nearly shines in hues of orange and pink as the sun rises over the mountains. The air is brisk and the ground is covered with a light dusting of snow. This place is a musician's paradise. It's calm and tranquil and just covered in inspiration for my music. I let out a light chuckle, remembering my how much I loathed being awake in the early hours of the morning when I was younger. Now here I am, a 33-year-old man standing in the middle of this beautiful, foreign landscape at the crack of dawn. But the color of the sky caused my thoughts to shift to more grim things.

"Dad!" Of course, as per usual, my son chooses that moment to rush up behind me and jump on my back. He's a lot bigger than he used to be, but he's still a bit small. Though, at only 13-years-old, it's understandable. "Dad, what are you doing?" His voice was inquisitive, and as I turned around to look at him, I realized I must have been spacing out.

"I'm just...thinking, Apollo." The suspicion in his eyes, pout toying at his lips, and the way he rubbed the bracelet his mother gave him told me he wasn't fooled. I've never been a good liar, but it must have been far easier for Apollo to point out my lies since he could perceive my tells. I don't know why I ever try when I know my efforts will be wasted. Still I smile at him and brush it off, hoping he doesn't press me for more information. "Don't worry about me, son. I'm just fine." I ruffle his hair affectionately, to which he makes an indignant noise that's somewhere between a whine and a yelp.

Once he'd recovered he fixed me with a glare that brought a chill to my spine. I should have figured Dhurke would teach him that. "I don't believe you. You were lying when you said 'I'm just fine'. You always rub the back of your neck when you lie. So now tell me the truth. You were thinking about that incident again weren't you, Dad?" It's at times like this where I regret allowing Dhurke to bring Apollo to court with him. But I'd be the first to admit that my boy would make a great lawyer if he ever decides to go for it. Though for right now, he's got enough on his plate between helping Dhurke in court, doing his lessons, and spiritual training. He's training to be a Khura'inist monk. Apollo. A monk. Who would have ever expected that my son - who honestly could use a volume knob - could spend hours a day meditating and praying in silence?

"You're way too perceptive for your own good. You know that, kiddo."

He shook his head. "No. You're just a bad liar. Besides I've known you forever, Dad, I know how you work by now." The smirk that played at his lips was smug and he crossed his arms in pride.

"Alright, alright. You got me!" I half-raised my hands in surrender smiling at the look of accomplishment on my son's face. "But, hey, don't you have somewhere to be right now?" His eyes widened and he gasped.

"O-Oh no! I have to get to the Temple, quick. If I don't get there in time I'll have to sit through one of Queen Amara's 8 hour sermons again." He turned, running in the direction of the temple, before stopping briefly to turn back and wave. "See you later, Dad! Tell mom I'll be back around lunch!" I waved back until he was completely out of sight. Only then did I let the smile fall from my face. I know he's probably right. There's nothing to worry about. That incident was long time ago; nothing from that time poses a threat to my family. But as a father and a husband I can't help but worry. I'm starting to think Thalassa was right: I am too much of a worrier. Shaking my head to clear the thoughts, I grabbed my notepad and started to write. But as I wrote, something Thalassa told me a few years ago popped into my mind.

It's no use worrying about something that may or may not come to pass. Aren't you the one who always says everything's 'fine'?

Everything would be just fine.


End file.
